


Mine Mine Mine

by Thoughtsandstories



Series: Look. But don't... actually dont look either. [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dirty Thoughts, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Poetry, Possessive Armie, Possessive Behavior, Random & Short, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsandstories/pseuds/Thoughtsandstories
Summary: Armie hasn't seen his Timmy for weeks. They now find themselves together at an award show. Armie can't seem to concentrate because he keeps getting separated from Timmy.he tries to remember that he has to work the room too. to turn and smile for the camera. but  Every time he looks over, he sees someone talking to his Timmy, holding his Timmy and hugging his Timmy. He is so proud of how successful his Timmy is, but do they have to touch him and hold his attention? Don't they know who he is? who he belongs to?





	Mine Mine Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so this is the first thing I have ever posted. I promise they wont all be this bad. I wrote this up after seeing a bunch of interviews where Armie gets softly uncomfortable when someone touches Timmy. I feel like I have to say that I love Armie and I think that he is very sensitive and emotional. I think that he loves Timmy and has the potential to be possessive. not to this extent. I'm a little fucked where I thought it would be hot if he was though. anyway...

Hands on the waist

“Armie over here!” ( remember to turn and smile)

They wrapped their arm around him  
Pressed their body against him

(turn and smile)

Touching his arm.  
He’s smiling at them.  
He’s so happy  
I do feel so proud  
So beautiful

(Mine mine mine)

Finally back together  
Wrapped an arm around him  
Hold on tight  
(laugh, hug, turn and smile)

He’s needed  
(gone again)

More hands  
More looks  
More compliments  
Suggestive eyes

(glaring)  
(shakes head)  
(turn and smile)  
(answer questions)

*****  
He’s mine  
Mine  
They don’t know  
They don’t know

He’s amazing

They don’t know who they are touching

And he’s mine  
Mine mine mine

I want to snatch him away  
Rip him out of their grasp  
Hold him down  
Cover every inch of him with me  
Bite his waist  
Because it’s mine to grab

Drag my face  
My tongue across his shoulders

because he’s mine.

Squeeze his hands and kiss the tips  
the knuckles  
the palms  
Because it’s mine

He’s mine mine mine.

They don’t see that  
I can’t tell them that

He's looking around  
Looking for me

(eyes locked)

Can you see what I want?  
Should I tell you now?  
In front of everyone  
Whisper in your ear how soft your skin is  
How delicious your thighs are  
Stare into your eyes until we are both lost again  
Because they are mine

I want to tell him how brilliant he is  
How in awe of him I am  
I want to tell him how good he feels

Because he’s mine

Mine mine mine

I want to tell him how sweet the inside of his mouth is.  
How I love his sinful tongue and how the warmth of it caresses me  
It drags me under and I let it consume me.  
Because he’s mine  
Mine mine mine

I want to bury my face in his neck  
lick it  
bite the thin skin behind his ear.  
Suck on it until blood rises  
Stains the skin  
I want him to see it  
I want to see it  
I want THEM to see it

So we all know.  
That he knows  
Mine mine mine

(he smiles at me. Stares at me walks towards me.)

my eyes are begging

Let me  
Oh please will you let me?  
Hold you  
Bury myself inside of you  
Rub my hands all over

dig my fingers into your hips

Cum inside you

make you cum around me  
Sweat  
Tremble under me  
dig your nails into me  
Because your mine?

I want to  
I want to

because you're mine

Mine Mine Mine

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stillnotamusedson
> 
> Or my extremely interesting website:  
> https://myfreakingthoughts.wixsite.com/website


End file.
